


You turn me on

by saiyah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Idk what happened, More tags to be added, Piercings, Tattoos, Theres smut now, dick piercings, highschool romance, idk - Freeform, maybe some smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyah/pseuds/saiyah
Summary: A small series of how to turn a girl on.Reader x Various





	1. The little things - Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Author's Note:**

> ????? This didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but...?????  
>  Ah well.  
> Trying to get back into writing, enjoy!

The small things you do make me feel warm.

* * *

 

You sigh as you readjusted your school bad that was on your shoulder. Classes were becoming more stressful as of late. Exams were less than a couple weeks away and some of your teachers thought it would be a good idea to cram in five extra chapters before the exams start. You let out a small huff as you walked towards your shoe locker to grab your outdoor shoes and head home. You hear students around you complain about their teachers, what they have to do for home work and what they wanted to eat for dinner.  Once you changed your shoes you made your way to the gym, planning on watching the boys volleyball team practice for a bit before you head home.

"Semi cover!"

"Yes!"

Once you opened the door to the gym you hear the loud smack of the ball making contact with the floor.

"Wa-hoo!!"

You blinked as you saw the familiar face of the team middle blocker smile and turn towards his team.

"I knew you were going to fake that spike there Tsutomu-chan~"

"Arghh! I'm sorry! It was my fault!"

Slowly walking towards the empty benches you placed your bag onto the floor and made yourself comfortable. The coach whistled for the boys to take a water break.

"Oho?~ [Name]-chan, you're here to watch today?" Tendou asked as he swaggered over to you while grabbing his bottle from the bench. You nodded and glanced at the other boys who were now taking swigs of water from their bottle and patting towels on their foreheads to rid themselves of sweat.

"You finally have time to watch me practice~"

You gave the red head a blank stare as you smacked the hand that was holding his water bottle, making him flinch and drop it.

"Ah! [Name]-chan so mean~"

"Tendou-senpai, every time I come to watch practice you say the same thing and I always tell you." You gave him a strained smile, "I'd rather get hit my Ushijima-sans spikes to the face repeatedly then to watch you. Tendou let out a laugh and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Always so mean [Name]-chan~ One day I will win your heart!"

You muttered under your breath with annoyance, "Over my dead body." You watch as Tendou walks away while laughing softly, heading over to his team mates and finding another person to bug. You sit quietly on the bench as you with the boys put drink and chat among themselves, some of them take the time to walk over and greet you which you politely answer. You have yet to say hi to the person you came here for in the first place. You didn't want to bother him because he was still in practice and always waited until the end of practice to talk to him. You couldn't help yourself, you lifted your head and directed your eyes towards the boy that you were seeing. Your eyes met his sharp gaze which caught you off guard because you weren't expecting him to be looking at your direction. You blushed and immediately diverted your gaze to the floor and played with the hem of your skirt, trying to calm your fast beating heart.

"Wakatoshi-kun~ Its time to go back to practice!" Tendou's voice rang loud and clear and the other members nodded and made their way back onto the court.

"Aa." Ushijima blinked towards where you were sitting then slowly walked towards the court.

After the team finished their practice the boys went to the change rooms to get ready go back home. You grabbed your bag and walked to the entrance of the gym.

"[Last Name]" the deep voice snapped you out from your daze, you looked towards the voice that called out to you.

"Ushijima-san." You bowed politely, "Good job today."

"Aa." He started walking towards the direction of his home, you quickly followed after him and fell into the same walking pace as him. It seemed like he was walking a bit slower than his usual stride to accommodate for you. The walk was quiet but it was nothing unusual for the two of you. You were to focused on keeping up with Ushijima that you didn't notice his body slowly inch closer to you that your arms were brushing, before you knew it you felt something brush at your finger tips.

"Eh?" you looked down at your hand and saw Ushijima's fingers intertwined with yours, you blinked before you felt you face heat up. You shyly looked up at him to see him calmly looking forward as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The two of you continued walking until you reached the front of the gate of your house. You stood together for a bit, your hands not letting go until you turned to give him a small smile.

"Thanks for walking me home, Ushijima-san."

Ushijima nodded silently and slowly let go of your hand which you immediately started missing the warmth. You took a small step back and reached out towards the lock of the gate, before you could touch the lock Ushijima's hand gently grabbed yours.

You blinked, "Mm?" looking up you see Ushijima stare at you with a piercing gaze. The hand that was currently free made its way up to your cheek and gently gave it a small caress. You could do nothing but stare into his eyes as your faced rapidly heated up. It ended all to quickly as you feel the warmth of his hand leave your cheek and hand. You blinked out of your daze when you saw  him turn his back towards you getting ready to leave. Your body reacted without thinking and your arm went to grab at the arm of his uniform.

"Ah." You didn't think it was possible for your face to get any hotter than it already was, your eyes stared directly into his surprised ones. You quickly let go of the material of his uniform and  took two steps back letting out an embarrassed sound.

"S-sorry!" bowed your head and stared at the ground in hopes of trying to save yourself from embarrassment. Ushijima let out a silent huff from his nose and glanced to his side quickly, mildly flustered at the situation.  He walked towards you and placed his hand on your head giving it a small ruffle, making you squeak in surprise.

"I'll see you tomorrow." with that he took his hand from your head and made his way towards his home. Once he was out of view you placed your hands on your cheeks and thought of what had just happened. It was no secret that you had feelings for the volleyball captain but you never would have thought that he would also have feelings for you as well. You remember going to one of his practice matches and noticed the curious gazes from his team mates when he walked up to you to thank you for coming. Being a first year who was dating a third year was not uncommon but it seemed a bit strange that Ushijima, the ace and captain of the volleyball team started seeing you when other girls had confessed to him multiple times. The small touches he gave you when the two of you were alone, even holding hands made your heart beat faster. The occasional glances he would give your during practice or a game made your heart stutter. You shook your head to cal yourself down and turned to the gate of your house and made your way inside. You smiled to yourself as you softly let you voice leave from your lips.

"I really do love you, Wakatoshi."


	2. Bragging about her - Tendou Satori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tendou. Omg.  
> I really had fun writing this!  
> Enjoy!

"She has the cutest smile~"

"So you've said... about a million times."

"When she eats something sour her face scrunches up into this super cute pout~ Ahhh!"

"Mmmhmm."

"She also has a cute way of putting her shoes on, she hops on one foot to try and keep balance then she-"

"Tendou, for god's sake. Shut up!" Semi said with annoyance, "We know what she does. We get it. You're girlfriend is cute." He gave Tendou a glare and picked up some rice from his plate. During every lunch period Tendou ran his mouth and talked the whole time. As of late he stopped talking about random TV shows and actresses and opted out for talking about his girlfriend. They had been dating for about three months and the rest of the team has been hearing about it nonstop. What was worse is when he would keep talking about her during practice causing him to become distracted which made them earn laps because of him.

Tendou grinned cheekily and poked Semi in the shoulder, "You're just jealous because I have a super cute girlfriend and you don't~" He have him a smirk, "It's ok, I know you'll find someone as cute as my girlfriend one day Semi~"

Semi's eye twitched in annoyance and looked at Shibaru for help who ignored his desperate glance and continued to eat his lunch. With a sigh Semi continued to listen to Tendou tease him and talk about his girlfriend. Ushijima who had been sitting quietly during the whole ordeal blinked when he saw said girlfriend walk up from behind Tendou.

"Tendou-kun, I thought we were going to have lunch together today?"

"Ah~ My little monster has appeared!"

You stared at the tall middle blocked and clicked your tongue, "I've been waiting for ten minutes outside your classroom to find out that you already went to the cafeteria." You tilted your head and gave him a look, "If you don't want to have lunch with me just let me know, I could have gone with my friends." Tendou froze in his seat when he heard the strict tone in your voice.

"Eh~ I'm sorry [Name]-chan! Please forgive a unworthy peasant like me."

You sighed and slapped the back of his head lightly causing him to grunt, "Stop that. Let's go." You turned to the boys who were sitting at the table and bowed at them apologetically. "I'm sorry for his behaviour and the trouble it may have caused you."

Ushijima blinked, "It was no problem."

With that you nodded and started to head towards the door to the cafeteria. Tendou glanced at you lovingly which did not go unnoticed by the third year setter. Semi sighed, "She is pretty cute, you are lucky Tendou."

Tendou snapped his gaze to him and gave him a smug smile, "Ohoo~ So you finally admit that my girlfriend is the cutest? Don't try to steal her away from me or else I'll-"

You voice rang throughout the cafeteria catching a handful of curious eyes, "Tendou. Now."

Tendou sighed blissfully and got up from his seat, "On my way my cute little monster~" His long legs made it easy for him to catch up to you at the door. Semi and a couple other students watched as you smacked his shoulder and grabbed his hand, finally dragging him out of the room. Semi blinked as he watched the doors close before going back to eating his lunch. He wasn't going to admit it, but his girlfriend was pretty fucking cute. In a I'll beat your ass kind of way.

 

* * *

 

**OMAKE**

"Mmm! My favourite~" Tendou happily chewed on the sweet egg that you had made for him for lunch. You quietly ate your lunch beside him, enjoying his company. He noticed your unusual behaviour and softly called your name making you turn towards him. You felt something push against your cheek and noticed he had held out his chopsticks to poke you once you turned to him. You quickly slapped his hand and let out a small huff.

"What's wrong my little monster?"

You flushed and turned your head to the side, "Why...why do you keep talking about me to your team mates." You glanced at him from the corner of your eyes, "Its embarrassing you know. they don't need to know everything."

Tendou hummed in thought while stealing one of your cherry tomatoes from you bentou, "Hey-!"

"Why can't I brag about my cute little girlfriend?"

You coughed when you chocked on your spit and snapped your gaze back at him, "D-don't say things like that so easily!"

"Why not? Its true! If I had the chance Id tell the whole world about you~" Tendou wrapped his free arm around your shoulders and pulled you to his side, "I also think it's really cute when you try to be assertive around others to me." He lowered his head towards your ear, "They don't know how cute you can really be~" He gave your ear a rough nips causing you to moan lightly, you were grateful that you were outside and there was nobody around you, or you would have died of embarrassment.

"St-stop! Don't do things like that here!"

He let out a low hum a sharp look made its way to his eyes, "I don't tell them _everything_." He nuzzled your neck making you twitch slightly, he knew you were really sensitive there, "I want to keep the _dirty_ things we do together just between us."

You yelped and hastily pushed him away, "You perv! I hate you! Go die!" you quickly gathered all of your belongings and stood up, making your way back to your class room. You left a dazed Tendou sitting on the grass, blinking trying to figure out what just happened.

"I was kidding!!" Tendou jumped to his feet and ran after you like a lost puppy, "[Naaaaame]-chan, I was kidding! I looove you!!"


	3. The way he smells - Bokuto Kotarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also love Bokuto, omg.  
> I've also noticed that my chapter seems to be going to wards the smutty direction... Idk if anyone wanted that or not?  
> Lemme know and maybe I can write out some smut? Eh?  
> Thank you for all who commented and left a kudo! <3  
> Anyways enjoy!

It was a normal routine for the two of you. He would wake  up early in the morning to go for his morning run then come back to breakfast waiting for him on the table. You would be in the shower,  getting ready for the day. Once you got out he would be gone to work, dirty dishes left in the sink. You would then take your bike and ride it to school, take your morning classes then go to the cafe you worked at nearby in the evenings. Both of your would either arrive home at the same time or when the other is sleeping. Needless to say both of your schedules were jam packed and you didn't have enough time to spend together.

Today was Sunday, it was a rare occasion because you were currently lounging on the couch reading a book. Work had texted you earlier. letting you know that you didn't have to come in today because it was really dead. Bokuto didn't have work because of some holiday and training had been postponed because the coach went to go visit his daughter in Kyoto. The two of you opted to stay home and finally have time times to yourselves and spend some time together. Funny, your boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. The two of you had spent breakfast together, laughing about what had happened during practice a couple weeks ago, apparently Kuroo was distracted by one of the girls that was watching him from the stands making him get a ball to the face. After that Bokuto stated that he was going out for a run and then would be back so that the two of your can spent the rest of the day together. He offered you to join but you had scoffed and said that you wouldn't be able to keep up with him.

"I'm home!"

You hummed, never letting your eyes leave the page of the book you were reading. "Welcome home, love." you could hear him take off his shoes loudly, knowing he had flung them off at the entrance of the door.

"Babe?"

"On the couch."

You flipped to the next page of your book, your concentration never dwindling. Before you would even start reading the new page you were engulfed in strong arms, Bokuto pressing his nose at the side of your neck.

"Missed you."

You laughed and patted his head quietly grimacing when you felt the sweat from his hair coat your fingers.

"You're gross and sweaty go take a shower."

Bokuto let out a small whine and leaned forward, pushing you making you drop your book in the process. "But I missed you. I wanna cuddle."

"Kou, you stink." you sniffed and sighed, the smell of sweat and a hint of lavender entering you nose. "Have you been using my lotion again?"

"But I wanna smell like you do!!"

"Kou, that stuff is expensive! You can't use it for everyday use!"

"But it smells so good, and when I use it, it feels like you're there with me, when actually you're not."

God he was sweet. A bit idiotic, but sweet.

"Go take a shower then we can cuddle."

"[Naaaame]!"

You wiggled out of his grasp and turned to face him, you opened your mouth to tell him to go now or else you wouldn't tough him but regretted it. Its been a while since you saw him all flushed and sweaty, it had been about a month since you had dropped by to watch him practice and forgot how attractive he looked when he did any strenuous activity.

"K-kou-" you cleared your throat, "Go- go take a shower."

Bokuto closed his eyes and whined but begrudgingly meandered off towards the washroom, you were glad he didn't catch the nervous tone in your voice or else he would have done something to you. Which in all honestly you wouldn't have minded.

Grumbling you grabbed your book from the floor and placed it on the table. Standing up from the couch you took a couple steps away from it before closing your eyes and letting out a long sigh while stretching your sore limbs.

"Gotcha~"

Again you felt strong arms circle around your body, you sighed, "Kou, I said go take a shower-" you turned around in his arms to see that he was wearing only his boxers, your words got stuck in your throat. "You'll catch a cold!" was the first thing you could say, making the boy chuckle. Bokuto leaned in and captured your lips in a loving kiss you instantly kissed him back enjoying the sensation. The smell of sweat once again wafted to your nose but you found yourself not minding. When the two of you separated Bokuto quickly placed kisses on your eye lids slowly moving down towards your collar bone, a small content sigh left your lips.

"Can we do it?"

You blinked, did he really just-

"Are you serious?"

Bokuto pouted, "I wanna do it! Can we?! Its been so long!" he held you tighter in his arms, and shook you slightly. "I've been having boners during practice and Kuroo keeps teasing me about it and-"

You shushed him loudly and sighed, "Okay! Okay! I don't need to know that Kuroo has seen your boner-"

"Akaashi and Oikawa too! Hinata actually saw my dick when I was showering this one time and he was all like 'WOAH! BOKUTO SAN ITS SO BIG!' and I was all like, 'Heh, thanks I'-"

"Enough!"

Bokuto blinked and blushed, kissing your nose in embarrassment, "I'm sorry."

"Don't me sorry you doof." You pulled his head down towards your lips and licked his causing him to grunt softly.

"Do me."

Bokuto grinned and lifted you by the legs quickly pinning you to the nearest wall. "I'm gonna make you regret saying it."


	4. Tattoos and piercings - Terushima Yuuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooop. This chapter was supposed to be really cute and fluffy...  
> But somehow... it became smut.  
> My bad.Now I have to go and change the rating. -__-  
> Enjoyyyyy!!

Heavy breathing, the shuffle of clothing, the creaking of the bed. Terushima lets out a low groan as he shifts his hips into a different position making you gasp with delight.

"Ngh! Yuuji!"

"Fuck, you're so hot."

He grabbed one of your legs and lifted it over his shoulder, you shifted to your side and grabbed the bed sheets that were underneath you clenching them tightly as if they helped you hold onto your sanity as Terushima started pounding into you ruthlessly.

How were you in this situation? You have no idea. It honestly started out really innocent. Let's take it back a couple hours before.

You walked out of the coffee shop with two coffees in your hand. Terushima had asked you to grab him one while you were on your way to his place. It was a Tuesday which meant that the two of you were meeting up to have your weekly video game date and gossip about other people in your class that missed you off. Once you arrived he let you in, taking his mug from your hands and taking a long sip.

"Thanks, boo."

You made a face as you took off your shoes, "Gross. Don't call me that Terushima." he just gave you a shrug and walked towards the living room, leaving you to close the door.

You settled next to him placing your mug on the table in front of you. "What game are we playing today? We just gonna play some Smash? Or are we actually gonna continue playing FFXV?" Terushima grunted and tossed you the controller.

"FFXV. But I dont wanna play, I wanna watch."

You gave him a deadpan look, "Meaning you're lazy to do all the side quests to level up, so when im gone you can continue on with the main story." he gave you a cheeky grin and nodded.

"Spot on, bae."

"Please stop calling me gross pet names." again Terushima shrugged and turned on the PS4, you sighed and made yourself comfortable, getting ready for a long session of grinding.

This was not the kind of grinding you had in mind.

You had asked Terushima a question about how long it might have taken Gladio to get his tattoos done on his body, he gave you an  estimate of how long. Then the conversation spiralled into you asking him if he had any tattoos. He told you yes and if you wanted to see them. You had answered with a hesitant 'yeees?' In which he took off his shirt and showed the tattoo of a Japanese koi. You let out some 'oooos' and 'aaahhhs' before noticing he had both on his nipples pierced.

"You have your nipples pierced?"

"Yeah. Hot huh?"

You raised an eyebrow, "I never said that, don't put words into me mouth." Terushima laughed and shrugged for the umpteenth time today.

"Do you..." you started slowly, "Do you have any other piercings bedsides your nipples, tongue and ears?"

Terushima blinked and grinned, he stood up suddenly making you flinch from the abrupt movement. He grabbed the hem of his sweatpants and pulled them down along with his boxers before you could say anything to stop him.

"Wai-!"

You were staring, it was really  hard not to. I mean. Would you stop staring if one of your closest friends, and maybe your crush since high school suddenly pulled down his pants to show you his dick.

His pierced dick.

"Um. Your- uh. Its." You blinked and swallowed hard, shit. You were getting really turned on. "Its a ladder piercing."

Terushima grinned, "Oho? You seem to know what kind of piercing this is~"

"No! I mean, I've read about it, and I was curious to see what it looked like and-" you covered your face, and now bleeding nose.

"Really? A nose bleed? Aren't you the pervert."

"Sh-shut up!" You reached for some tissues on the table to messily wipe away the blood from your nose. "I- I'm-!" you opted for shutting your mouth. Terushima crouched down in front of you and you couldn't help but follow his dick and the way is bounced lightly from the position change.

"You wanna touch it?"

"What?!"

"My dick. My cock. The good ol'penis." He grabbed it with one of his hands, now half hard, "Wanna touch it?" he asked again.

Before you could say no he grabbed one of your hands and placed it on his dick.

"Terushi-!" he cut off your shout of protest by encasing his lips onto yours, a muffled moan left you when his hands brushed against your side and lifted the bottom of your shirt.

"Babe, you have no idea how long I've wanted to touch you." he breathed heavily into your ear, you flushed and stayed quiet, your hand still holding his cock, fingers lightly grazing against the piercings. He let out a grunt and pinned you to the floor somehow ridding yourself of the skirt you had been wearing. He removed your hand form his member to slip it in between your legs, letting the piercings rub against your clothed cunt.

"Ah! S-stop!"

"Sure." Terushima stopped grinding against you and leaned back grabbing the controller that you had placed on the table. He tapped a couple of buttons continuing the game.

_The fuck._

"The fuck, man?" you growled angrily. First he pulled down his pants, made you touch his dick, fucking humped you and when you said stop he stopped. Well, at least you knew he wouldn't force you into doing something you didn't want. But god damnit you wanted this.

"Terushima, when I said stop I mean stop, I don't want to do this on the floor." He hummed distractedly while he tapped buttons to fight the enemies. With a frustrated sigh you slapped the controller from his hands and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"You will fuck me, in bed. Now."

Terushima smirked and lifted two fingers towards his mouth and stuck out his tongue between them, "Babe, I'm gonna make you feel so good." You tried to fight the blush that was rising to you face but failed when he lifted your onto his shoulder carrying you like a sack of potatoes. He gave your ass an affectionate slap and walked towards the bedroom.

And here you were.

"F-fuck! Don't stop!"

Being mercilessly pounded into his bed.

"Say my name baby, tell me you like my dick inside of you." Terushima slapped your ass as he licked the side of your neck making you gasp with pleasure.

"Fuck me. Yuuji, I love your cock!"

He grunted and he let go of the leg he was holding on his shoulder and grabbed the back of your knees to drag you closer to him, not once stopping his hips. "You about to come baby girl?" He grinned down at your face, "You wanna come on daddy's cock?"

You whined and clutched the bed sheets, "Y-yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"I-" you let out a loud moan as he gave another slap to your ass, "I want to come on your cock!"

"Whose cock?"

"Ngh! Da-ah! Daddy's cock!" you looked at him with glazed eyes, your mouth open, loud pants leaving your lips, "Please, Daddy, let me come please. I want to come on your cock. Your big, big cock! Yuuji-!"

Terushima quickened his pace feeling your walls clench around him as you came, you let out a loud moan as your body slumped as youcame down from your high. Terushima rode out your orgasm and kept thrusting until he reached his, quickly pulling out and releasing his load over your body. He flopped down tiredly on the bed beside you and grabbed a couple of tissues that were on his bed side table, tossing it over your body.

"Here ya' go."

You let out an unpleased groan when one of the tissues fell onto our face, "Ugh, you're so lazy, cant you clean up after yourself?" You grabbed the tissues and began to lazily wipe your body clean. While you were doing that Terushima put on a new pair of boxers and somehow put another pair on you. You tossed the dirty tissues to the side of the bed before he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you towards him.

"I want cuddles now. "

"You're such a fucking baby."

He kissed your neck and smiled, "No. You're my baby girl. And I'm your daddy~"

You slapped his arm, "S-shut up and go sleep." he hummed in agreement and the two of you close your eyes to get some rest. Before you could fall asleep you couldn't help but laugh to yourself. _I fucking love tattoos and piercings._


End file.
